<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cat nap by zephyrrwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114226">cat nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind'>zephyrrwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the catboy eret saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aha, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Reader-Insert, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), catboy eret, dedicated to the enigma gang, fucking simps, sleepy kitty, this is not a fuckin x reader ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catboy eret :) </p>
<p>Pov is the reader type thing, this isn’t an x reader fuck off</p>
<p>Dedicated to the enigma gang gc, love you guys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the catboy eret saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cat nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short blurb for the softness and comfort, wanna write more for this idea so maybe expect more?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch as they take in a breath, sleep overcoming their mind. Soft purrs emit from them as you run your hands through their soft hair. <br/>
<br/>
They shift from your side to lay in the crook of you neck, the feeling of their purrs slowly causing you to fall into the bliss of sleep. Their tail moves from sways in the air to wrap around your hand as you move it from their head. They glare at you softly, their brain foggy and only wanting the comfort your hands running through their hair provided. </p>
<p>“Chill pretty kitty, I’m getting up to turn off the light.” You laugh out, a blush rising on their cheeks at the compliment, a trill escaping them.</p>
<p>You turn off the lights, leaving the room to bask in the glow of sunset. You crawl back into the bed next to them, the two of you had been looking through indirect tweets, giving them soft hugs at the bad ones and smiles at the good ones. You would laugh at their soft blushes from tweets of people complimenting them and the amazing fanart. </p>
<p>They had recently revealed who they were, putting it off for a while because of fear, the response had been very positive to their surprise. </p>
<p>The two of you settle into a comfortable silence, happy to doze in the warmth of the sun and eachother’s body. You look over to your friend to find them practically asleep. You smile at them, give them a quick pet before turning into their chest, feeling their purrs muddle along with their heartbeat. </p>
<p>You fall asleep to the sounds from their chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~&lt;3</p>
<p>follow my twitter @zephyrtwt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>